Spoons
by D.K. Rhoswen
Summary: a short little fic based after Sleepers :


A/N: I couldn't resist, I had to jump on the Sleepers Fic Bandwagon :) I hope you enjoy my little story!!

A week passed and Nikola was still adjusting to his new magnetic abilities. When walking around the Sanctuary doing this and that, small objects would often come flying out of nowhere and attach to his body. Annoyed he would yank them off and throw it in the opposite direction only to find it would boomerang right back to him. He would proceed to yank it off again and then drop to the ground, sometimes the object would stay, other times it would not. Eventually, entering a second week, he began to get a firm grasp on his abilities and was able to manipulate it to his pleasure.

At this time, now having no clear way to obtain total world domination, he decided it was up to him to write the full history of the vampires so that one day the world one know the truth about the most superior race ever to walk the Earth. And so, picking up where he left of while working at La Casa de Nueva Vida, he began sitting each day before a computer and typing it all up. He was very dedicated to his work, eager to include every detail and capture the vampires perfectly. Rarely did he leave his task, unless it was to get more tea, wine, or food. He had taking to drinking tea since alcohol now had the same aversive affects on him as it did anybody else and he did not wish to have the history of his race turn into a journal entry of his drunken ramblings.

One day Nikola was seated at the computer, desperately trying to get past his writers block and having no success. He found his mind was more eager to remember that radiant smile of Helen's while they sipped wine in her office, or her elegant and slender legs rather than focus on the glory days of vampires. Hoping that taking a break might allow his mind to refocus Nikola left his room and ambled down to the kitchen. Upon finding it empty, he decided to practice with his new abilities. He summoned up a metal tea-kettle from the stove, filled it with water, and placed it back on the stove all from the doorway. He then paced in, turned on the stove and then began to rummage around for tea bag, cup and saucer. A few minutes later, sitting at the table, he had poured the hot water into his cup with the tea bag and was preparing to stir it and sip it and found he'd forgotten a spoon. Getting up he went to the silverware drawer, opened it, and was waving his hand over it to summon a spoon up when his ears heard the unmistakable click of Helen's high-heels entering the kitchen, and all the spoons flew up to attach to him.

Helen walked into the kitchen just in time to see Nikola get covered with spoons. The dejected look on his face coupled with the spoons over his torso caused her to laugh before she could stop herself. She started walking to him as he said dryly,

"I fail to see the humor in this situation."

"I'm sorry Nikola, I couldn't help it." Helen smiled at him gently, coming closer.

The silverware in the still open drawer rattled slightly. Nikola ignored it as Helen continued,

"Allow me to make it up to you," she stopped just inches from him, "let me help de-spoon you."

"Very well," Nikola agreed.

Helen lifted her hands, put one firmly on his chest and latched the other onto a spoon. She pressed down with her left hand and pulled the spoon off with the other. Nikola gave a small groan at the pressure of Helens hand on his chest, and the rest of the silverware rattled slightly again. Helen repeated this motion two more times before one spoon got stubborn. She yanked as hard as she could and almost went tumbling backwards as it suddenly released from Nikola's chest. Reacting quickly Nikola reached out and steadied Helen, pulling her close to him in the process.

"Thanks," Helen exhaled, her breath tickling Nikola's face.

"My pleasure," He replied in a tone just above a whisper.

Reaching up one hand up from where it was around her waist, he went to gently tuck a stray piece of hair behind Helen's ear only to find her necklace shot up and stuck to his palm causing both to smile at the other. Helen took her hand and covered Nikola's with it, slowly lowering the necklace back to her neck. Nikola lost all control in the moment his hand made contact with the smooth skin of Helen's neck and all the remaining silverware shot up out of the drawer and stuck to him. Carefully Helen lifted Nikola's hand from her neck to place it back on her waist as she gave him a teasing look saying,

"Well, it seems you have lost control of your new abilities."

"Bite your tongue," he snapped at her playfully, "or I'll cover _you_ in silverware."

For a few moments, that seemed an eternity, they waited desperately for the other to close the distance between them, but neither did. Helen finally raised her hands and started removing her silverware from Nikola's body again. Nikola's hands stayed on Helen's waist and his eyes followed every movement of her hands. She had all the spoons and knives off, and most of the forks when Will walked in. Instantly a wide grin spread on his face. The sight of Nikola covered in forks, coupled with the open silverware drawer beside Helen had him grinning, but his keen eyes, which had not failed to miss that Nikola had his hands on Helen's waist, had him wondering. Leaning on the doorway Will chuckled,

"Well it seems somebody hasn't mastered their new power."

Nikola winked at Helen before speaking in a threatening tone,

"Are you certain about that Dr. Expendable?"

"Tesla, you're covered in forks…"

Will started to say but was forced to stop, as he had to duck because he suddenly found three spoons hurtling towards him. He waited for the sound of the spoons hitting the wall, but it never came, so he opened his eyes to look around and found the spoons hovering above him. He rose slowly to his feet, carefully avoiding the spoons.

"Care to revise your previous assessment?" Nikola asked him, smiling.

Quick eyes saw Helen biting her lip, obviously trying not to smile or laugh as she continued prying the forks from Nikola who had his right hand now outstretched toward the spoons, clearly controlling them. Will realizing why Nikola was probably covered in silverware, simply replied,

"Not really, no," before ducking out of the kitchen incase the spoons were unhappy with his answer.

Nikola's smile broadened at the sight of Will scampering away and brought the spoons back to rest in the drawer.

"Oh yes, I can definitely work with this."

Helen ceased biting her lip, and smiled up at him saying,

"Yes well, there you are. You are completely silverware free."

Nikola lifted his hands from her waist and smoothed down his slightly crinkled shirt, Helen took a small step backwards so Nikola lifted his eyes to her.

"I'd invite you to join me for tea but it is undoubtedly cold." He stated.

Bowing her head slightly Helen replied,

"Thank you Nikola that is very kind of you. But I came for a small sandwich to take to my office while I do some paperwork."

"Perhaps another time then." Nikola said, slightly crestfallen.

Helen regretted that she had turned him down and the look that flashed in his eyes did not help. Cleaning up his tea cup, thinking he'd just go for some wine, Nikola was preparing to bid Helen a good afternoon when she spoke.

"We really need to find an easier way to remove these objects from you. Pulling them off is quite tedious."

Nikola turned to where she stood, leaning her back on the counter watching him, and answered,

"I am well aware of this," he walked closer to her, "any suggestions?"

Helen was relieved that Nikola could no longer hear the beating of her heart as it was thumping faster the closer he got to her. Carefully steadying her breathing she stepped up to him, eyes twinkling in a lighthearted but mischievous manner and replied,

"None, but I'm sure somebody who proclaims to be a genius such as yourself must have some idea."

"Just one." He smirked at her.

"Well?" She prodded him, still smiling.

Nikola leaned in and whispered into her ear,

"You could always just take my clothes off."

He leaned back and reveled in the blush in Helen's cheeks and yearning in her eyes before he winked at her and then went strolling out of the kitchen. Helen stood in the kitchen, processing what had just happened. After a few moments she came a conclusion and, walking back to her office, her mind was already formulating a plan.

A few days later Nikola was seated in his room once more in front of the computer and once more ailing from writers block. This time visions of Helen biting her lip and the feel of her hips beneath his hands hindered his progress. Sighing, he gave up and was about to go stare out the window sipping his glass of wine while thinking of Helen when he felt the unmistakable pull of his magnetic abilities and followed by something hitting and sticking to his back. He twisted in his seat to get a look at what had attached itself to him _this_ time and he spotted Helen standing in the doorway. Quickly he rose to his feet saying,

"So sorry, I was absorbed in my work I didn't hear…"

His sentence trailed off as she silently raised her hand and tossed a couple of spoons at him. Nikola watched them zip towards him and stick to his jacket. He raised his eyes to Helen who had proceeded to shut the door and was currently walking up to him.

"Helen, what are you doing?" He asked hesitantly.

She smiled, enjoying the confusion on his face, and stopped just inches from him. He moved his lips to ask her again but swiftly she lifted a finger and placed it over his lips, silencing him. Helen then slid her hand down his neck to meet the other one on his chest and then slip the spoon-riddled jacket over his shoulders. Nikola took a small shuddering breath, trying to keep control, which Helen could feel him losing by the way the rest of the spoons in her pockets trembled. Hearing other objects in the room start rattling, Helen smiled as she trailed her hands ever so slowly up to rest on his chest. She was about to reach in her pocket and stick those objects on him, but Nikola lost his patience. He lifted his hands, took Helen's face in them, and pulled her lips to his. Helen returned the kiss and gripped Nikola's shirt pulling herself closer to him. Helen then slid her one hand up to run it through his hair and then trailed her fingers lightly over his neck, feeling him shudder slightly at the touch. Nikola glided his tongue over lips, wanting more of her, and she parted her lips as moaning they both leaned deeper into the kiss. After a few moments Nikola reluctantly went to pull back, needing to breathe to continue keeping control, only to have Helen playfully bite lower lip in the process. He groaned heavily and the spoons in Helen's pocket, on his jacket on the floor and a few other objects flew up and attached to him.

Helen, who had pulled back, laughed at the sight of Nikola.

"Once again I fail to see the humor here," Nikola growled his eyes smiling, "This is completely _your_ fault."

"Oh, I am well aware of that Nikola," She grinned at him.

"Well then you must know it's completely up to you to fix this."

"That's the easy part," Helen winked.

Leaning in she proceeded to kiss Nikola again and he responded by slipping his hands around her waist to pull her closer. A few short moments later Nikola suddenly felt the cool air of his room tickling the skin of his chest. Next thing he knew Helen had slipped his shirt off him in the same manner as his jacket.

"See, that's much easier than removing each object one by one. It would seem you are indeed a genius." Helen teased.

"That's what I keep telling people." Nikola replied.

He then pulled Helen back into the kiss, both ignoring the rattling of objects all over the room.


End file.
